journal intime
by elominnie
Summary: OS humoristique clexa inspiré d'un fanart que j'ai trouvé drôle, c'est court, c'est je l'espère drôle, et c'est je l'espère plaisant à lire, voili voilou


**Voilà un très court OS humoristique, rien de sérieux et une écriture très particulière que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je n'arrive pas à en juger par moi-même xD La suite de mes ff sera posté dans le week-end. Si cette OS vous plaît, dites-moi si vous en voulez d'autres. Ils ne seront pas tous écrit ainsi. Pareil, si vous avez des idées, dites les moi en review, MagRd ma déjà donné une idée que je vais écrire dans le week end aussi je pense, un OS spécial Roland Garros. Voili voilou, bonne lecture :)**

Journal intime premier écrit :

Bon, comme j'ai plein d'idées en tête et que j'en parle déjà trop à mes amis qui me rabâchent sans cesse que je suis un moulin à parole, j'ai décidé de coucher tout ça sur papier, au moins lui ne râle pas... Première fois que je tente cette expérience, je sais pas tellement par quoi commencer (et ne dites pas par le début c'est stupide et ça n'avance à rien) Donc bah je vais commencer par me présenter (à un journal toujours...mais je vais bien mentalement hein...faut pas croire...)

Fin bref voilà, je m'appelle Clarke Griffin. J'ai 20 ans et je suis dans une école d'art. Oui dit comme ça ça peut paraître ennuyant... ça l'est souvent en plus il faut le dire. Ce que j'aime moi, c'est dessiner et peindre alors les cours sur des peintres célèbres morts depuis longtemps, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Bah oui, essayer de savoir ce que pensait un peintre en réalisant son œuvre, c'est jouer au médium. On ne sera jamais dans sa tête et c'est trop tard pour lui demander. Fin bref, je suis en école d'art et j'ai fait la rencontre d'une fille magnifique (raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'écrire. Oui écrire que j'ai mangé une tartine de beurre de cacahuète ce matin ça n'intéresse personne). Pour vous faire un petit topo rapide parce que je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir (oui je parle à mon journal intime comme s'il était vivant..j'ai espoir qu'il me conseille...oui je suis vraiment bien mentalement je vous assure) donc comme je disais, elle est magnifique. Difficile même de la décrire tellement elle paraît surréelle. Elle a des yeux verts qui semblent vous transpercer. Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pense ou ressent à premier abord tellement elle semble neutre d'expression, mais ses yeux oui, eux, la trahissent parfois. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai compris que je l'attirais (bien joué Grigri il faut le dire aussi, j'en reviens toujours pas). Sinon, elle est aussi grande et fichtrement bien foutu ( je jure que ce mot ''fichtrement'' existe, il se surligne pas quand on l'écrit sur Word...oui j'ai vérifié). Elle a de ses abdos mamamia... Non on n'a pas passé le grand cap dans notre relation, mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, elle était en vêtement de sport...c'est à dire short brassière.. c'est à dire que la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'est son joli postérieur que j'ai aperçu, puis ses abdos et enfin ses yeux verts à se damner. Tout a été très rapide ensuite entre nous. Oui j'avoue moi qui suit pas sportive, je suis allée bien trois fois par semaine dans cette salle de sport où elle travaille juste pour pouvoir la mater. Mais je suis humaine moi aussi bordel! A force de venir, elle a fini par m'inviter à un rencard, puis un suivant et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à ressembler à un couple...ressembler est le mot clé de cette phrase. Elle semble me cacher quelque chose et c'était le cas. Oui car si j'écris aujourd'hui ( et je pense peut-être continuer...moulin à parole, cf les premières lignes), c'est qu'elle m'a tout révélé et que je ne peux en parler à personne, elle me la fait promettre. Mais dans personne ça n'inclut pas un vulgaire cahier... Fin bref (oui j'aime beaucoup cette expression pour débuter une phrase, si ça gêne quelqu'un, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais) hier, alors qu'on était enfin proche de passer le cap...je suis pas une obsédée mais plus d'un mois qu'on se tourne autour, plus d'un mois de tension sexuelle, ça a de quoi réveiller ma libido... donc alors qu'on commençait à chauffer, elle a coupé court et m'a dit qu'elle me devait toute la vérité. Pour facilement retranscrire ce fort passage émotif de ma vie, je vais rejouer la scène. Pas le droit à l'erreur, j'ai pas d'effaceur donc m'en voulez pas, c'est le chaos dans ma tête en ce moment.

Donc voilà comment tout a commencé :

-Stop Clarke stop, faut..faut que tu saches quelque chose. Peu de gens sont au courant et je veux que tu l'apprennes de moi..

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lexa ? T'as tué quelqu'un ou quoi (oui je suis excessive parfois mais bon, en même temps...)

-Le monde n'est pas exactement comme les gens le pensent. Il existe des phénomènes que la science et les Hommes ne peuvent imaginer.

-Ok... me dis pas que les fantômes existent, j'en ai une trouille folle !

-Arrête de dire des conneries Clarke...les fantômes ne peuvent pas influencer notre monde... Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que les légendes ne sont parfois pas que des légendes...

-Vampire?

-Idiote!

-Bah quoi, j'essaie de comprendre...

-Ecoute, le mieux, c'est que je te montre. S'il te plaît, ne fuis pas tout de suite et attends que je t'expliques ok ?

-Euh...ok... (là j'avoue je flippais grave. Lexa avait beau être quelqu'un de gentil et doux à la fois, sa tête très sérieuse du moment ne m'aidait pas)

Elle s'est donc ensuite redressée, a fait trois pas en arrière, a fermé les yeux et pouf ! Quand je dis pouf, c'est qu'elle a disparu, littéralement. En moins d'une seconde, plus personne n'était devant moi. J'étais totalement choquée, figée sur place. Et là, j'ai entendu des couinements venant du tas de vêtement qu'elle avait laissé. J'ai soulevé le t-shirt..et je vous jure, je n'hallucinais pas mais un adorable raton laveur me faisait face. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, plongé mes yeux dans les siens et reconnu son vert si particulier. Lexa, ma petite-amie que j'aimais par dessus tout, venait de devenir un mignon raton laveur. Mignon. Tout fin et mignon. Tout le contraire de Lexa qui était forte et impressionnante. Alors j'explosais de rire. Oui la situation en elle-même n'était pas drôle mais qui n'aurait pas les nerfs qui lâcheraient à ce moment-là? Je posais Lexa alias so cute raton laveur au sol et me tenait les côtes tellement je riais, durant cinq bonnes minutes. Un raclement de gorge alors m'interrompit. Lexa me faisait à nouveau place. Elle était nue ce qui aurait dû m'interpeller mais sa moue mi-amusée mi-vexée me fit repartir dans un éclat de rire.

-Je vois pas ce qui est drôle...

-Mais Lexa, tu étais ''mignonne''.

-C'est toujours pas drôle Clarke.

-Mais si ! Tu veux pas te rechanger ?

-C'est pas un jeu Clarke, quand tu auras fini de pouffer, on pourra reprendre notre conversation.

Elle s'est alors rhabillée, me tournant le dos, et j'avoue que de la voir si vexée m'a fait culpabiliser. Je me suis donc stoppée, réalisant enfin qu'elle s'était tout de même transformée!

-Excuses moi Lex..je... j'y comprends rien et mes nerfs lâchent...Comment... comment peux-tu faire ça ?

-Je suis une métamorphe. On est des milliers dans ce monde a être capable de se métamorphoser en animal.

-Et toi donc c'est le raton laveur...

-Oui, comme d'autre c'est le cheval, ou l'aigle...ou le loup...

-Les loup-garou existent ?

-Bien sûr, mais pas comme les légendes le racontent. Pas besoin de pleine lune et ils ne sont pas forts et immenses, ce sont des simples loups comme je suis un simple raton-laveur.

-Rassurant..comment ça se fait?

-Personne ne le sait mais ça a toujours été. On est obligé de se cacher, les scientifiques tueraient pour pouvoir nous examiner...

-Mais si tu te blesses et est obligée d'aller à l'hosto ?

-Notre ADN ne diverge pas du vôtre. Quasiment rien ne nous différencie des humains dans notre génétique, c'est vraiment bénin. Alors à moins de me transformer devant d'autres personnes, je suis hors de danger.

-Bordel...beaucoup de gens connaissent votre existence ?

-Peu mais il y en a. Déjà ceux à qui on l'avoue..et ceux qui ont écrit ces légendes. Mais je te rassure, il n'y a que les métamorphes qui existent.

J'opinais du chef. Lexa se mettait en danger en m'en parlant mais elle l'avait fait.

-Promets-moi de ne le dire à personne Clarke.

-Je te le promets.

Donc voilà comment ça s'était déroulé...déroutant hein... Elle m'avait parlé des métamorphes qu'elle connaissait, de son enfance difficile par rapport à ça. Je l'acceptais..mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que je n'accepterais pas chez elle. Elle aurait été un vampire que je l'aurais aimé quand même... Bon..je pense que je vais devoir maintenant brûler ce pauvre cahier avant que mon raton laveur de petite-amie ne se réveille. Oui on avait finalement conclut cette nuit-là, comme pour sceller notre promesse. Je ne parlerais jamais de son secret comme elle serait toujours là pour moi et ne me cacherait rien. Sa transformation est toujours contrôlée, rapide et sans douleur. Elle était comme moi, mais avec un petit truc en plus qui faisait son charme... et sa mignonneté... Lexa mignonne... c'est tout pour moi. Allez cher journal, je te quitte et te brûle mais sans rancune. Ecrire m'a fait réaliser encore plus combien je l'aime et que son secret ne change rien pour moi. La différence ne doit pas séparer les gens. Un jour, le monde sera peut-être enfin assez ouvert pour accepter ce fait, mais on en est encore où l'homosexualité est choquant. L'amour va au-delà des différences. L'amour va au-delà de tout... Sur ces beaux mots je m'en vais, je sens que ma marmo...non mon raton-laveur se réveille...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, si vous avez des idées, dites moi^^ Ah et c'est un fanart qui m'a inspiré cette OS, je mettrais sur fb la photo en question. J'espère que l'écriture était pas trop bizarre, pour moi si, premirèe fos que j'écris ainsi donc dites moi. Sur ce, à bientôt :)

PS : merci de toutes vos reviews pour nobody knows, bordel que ça m'a fait plaisir :)


End file.
